Caribbean delights
by TheNumber007
Summary: AU, Fem!Harry (Harriet) married to Male!Ginny (Gabriel) and now have two children James and Lily. Gabriel now working as coach in Holyhead Harpeis get opportunity to spend summer vacation on Caribbean island with his team and crew. Watch out how this family make fun there. Warning! rating Mature adult, contains sexual situations in family members. One-shot. Completed!


**Family Vacation**

My name is James Gabriel Potter-Weasley, I am 20 and live at home while I am now joining Auror training program in Ministry of Magic. My sister, Lily is 18 and she had completed Hogwarts. She will be graduating in next month. My mom, Harriet, is just 40 and my Dad, Gabriel, is 39. He got mom pregnant when she were middle of her Auror training. Luckily for them, my grandparents were cool about what happened and knew they were really in love with one another so they supported them and let them get married and have the baby. That baby being me and then less than two year later my sister came along.

Mom and dad were always very affectionate with each other and never tried to hide it from my sister and I. More than once when we were little we would walk in on them in an intimate moment. Soon we learned that if the door to their room was closed we had to knock and wait to be invited in before barging in. Even at that we knew when they were having sex because mom was very boisterous and we could hear her all the way down the hall to where our rooms were. Many times when we were younger my sister and I huddled together in one of our rooms listening and laughing at the noises coming from down the hall. Later when we were in our teens and we started to understand what was going on behind the closed doors we would listen separately in our own rooms and masturbate. At least I know I did and judging from the faint moans I heard from Lily's room, she did too.

About that time I started really noticing that my mom was really hot. She had nice sized tits and was very trim. My sister was not far behind her in the looks department and at 13 she was starting to fill out in all the right places. I was 14 and perpetually hard thinking about every female I saw with a decent body including my mom and sister.

As we got older my sister and I both filled out and were looking very much like our parents. My sister at 17 was just about the same height as mom at five foot seven and I was 19 and six foot two and weighed 190 pounds, within a few pounds of my Dad and the same height. And I found out that mom and Lily wore the same 34C bra size. They also both liked thong style panties. I guess you can tell that I had been snooping in the laundry hamper.

Anyway, Lily had her graduation ceremony and dad did for her just like he did for me when I graduated, he bought her a new professional broomsticks. I got a Firebolt, she got a Firebolt supreme. As a bonus Dad announced that we were all going to the Caribbean for a weeks vacation! My dad was professional quidditch player, He represented England in Quidditch world cup in 2010 and 2014 as main chaser and in 2006 as reserve chaser. He also played from Puddlemere united in the league. Now he is retired from professional quidditch, and works for Holyhead Harpies as assistant coach for chasers. He had dream from ages to be with harpies but Harpies only allowed female players in there squad. So dad took the opportunity to become their coach. His boss owns a small island which has quidditch pitch there and is flying all his team players and support staff there for their practices in different weather.

So, we soon found ourselves on the Holyhead Harpies jet taking us from a Ministry of Magic to the small private island where our vacation was to be. Ministry now develop new rules to keep secrecy of magical world when it comes to intentional travels. Now we could not use apparition, portkey to go there. Ministry of magic send airplanes overseas now and you have to register there is you want to go. There were a few other people on the plane besides our family. Other people from the company I figured. I was sitting next to my sister, she had a death grip on my hand having been terrified ever since she found out that we would be flying on the small jet plane. Our parents were sitting one row back and on the other side of the isle. Lily had finally settled down a bit and had her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed and I had my head back resting myself. I heard what sounded like a moan and turned my head to see where it was coming from. I looked over at my parents and my jaw went slack. My mom was sitting somewhat sideways in her seat, she and dad were locked in a deep kiss. What grabbed my attention though was that my mom's legs were spread, one knee up on the seat and her other stretched out toward the wall and my dad's hand was on her pussy with two of his fingers inserted inside as he pushed the crotch of her panties to the side! I looked around the plane to see if anyone else was watching and either they were sleeping or weren't in a position to see. I turned my head back to watch again and my dick was getting hard. About that time my parents broke the kissing to take a breath and my mom opened her eyes and looked right at me. She whispered in my dad's ear and he took his fingers out of mom's pussy as she pulled her panties back and straightened up while blushing beet red. Dad just turned toward me and winked then stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked mom's juice off. I laughed out loud for just a second then thought about everyone else around and had to suppress it. Lily heard me though and lifted her head asked me what was going on and I told her I would tell her later.

Soon we were landing and were met at the airstrip by drivers in limo's to take us up to my dad's boss house. When we got there we were directed to a bungalow that would be our living quarters while we were here. It was like a small duplex with separate entrances, one side that my parents would be in, the other for my sister and I. Each side had a bedroom and a bath and at the back was a deck overlooking the ocean. One thing my sister and I noticed right away was that there was only one king sized bed. Mom just said, "Don't worry about it, it's only for a week and you will be fine". Also as we are overseas so we can't use more magic, as to hide Quidditch pitch maximum amount of magic was spent. So we have to live in muggles ways.

A few minutes later a beautiful girl wearing a very small bikini top and a short skirt came to the bungalow with a tray of food for our dinner as it was late and dinner had already been finished at the main house. As she was setting things out she dropped a spoon and as she crouched down to pick it up her skirt slid over her thighs and I could see her pussy. About that time she looked up at me and caught me staring, smiled at me staying crouched down like that for a few more seconds letting me have a good look. The girl then stood and turned toward my parents.

"My name is Daisy, I will be your attendant for the week. If you need anything at all just ask and I will provide it for you."

"Thanks Daisy!" my dad said smiling broadly at the young girl.

Daisy turned to leave then stopped at the door, "I will bring your breakfast in the morning and then the festival begins just after noon. In the meantime, please feel free to make yourselves at home, you have free access to all areas of the island".

After we had eaten we all sat on the back deck looking out over the ocean enjoying the warm breeze. Mom and dad were lounging on a chaise, dad was stroking moms' thighs going higher and higher until he had almost reached the top of her thighs. Mom placed her hand on dads' and stopped him from going higher, then got up dragging dad up with her.

"Come on mister, let's you and I go to bed. It is getting late and I am tired, plus I want to get up early and have a look around before the party."

Dad followed her into their side of the bungalow turning and giving me another wink as they went in. I stretched my arms out above my head and gave a little yawn then got up and held my hand out to my sister.

"Come on Lily, let's turn in ourselves then we can get up and go early too."

"Okay bro that sounds good to me" she said as she took my hand and got up and followed me inside.

"Lily, you can have the shower first."

"Thanks bro" she said as she turned to go into the bathroom.

I pulled my shirt off and peeled my shorts down and kicked them off and climbed on the bed in just my boxer briefs while I waited my turn for the shower. I must have dozed off as I woke with a start feeling something cold and wet dripping on me. I looked up and Lily was laughing as she wrung her wet hair out all over me.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing getting me all wet like that?" I said as I jumped up  
She was standing there with just a small towel wrapped around her in near hysterics laughing at me. I started after her and she ran out to the other room almost losing her towel as she ran giving me a great view of her bare ass. I caught her and gave that bare ass a slap causing her to let out a little yelp. Then I turned to go back to the bathroom to take my shower and as I was walking away I felt a sharp stinging pain on my thigh and heard the sharp "THWACK!" of a towel being snapped. I spun around in time to see Lily trying to cover herself back up with the towel but not completely successful as her right tit was exposed for a second until she pulled the towel over it.

"Hey sis, no fair popping me with a wet towel" I said smiling as I watched her cover her tit.

"Yeah, about as fair as you slapping my bare ass" she said with a giggle in her voice.

I started to go back after her when she held up her hand.

"Oh no you don't bud!"

As she held her hand up her towel dropped back off her tit again. I stopped and gestured to her. She looked down and saw her tit out and pulled the towel back up.

"All right, enough James. Go get you shower and I will put some clothes on so I can quit flashing my ass and tits at you."

"Hey, don't do anything special on my account" I said as I walked back through the bedroom to the bathroom.

I peeled my underwear off and stepped into the huge glassed in shower. Turned the water on and stuck my head under the spray, grabbed the soap and lathered up. Thinking back over the day, thinking about seeing my dad fingering mom's pussy on the plane while I watched, thinking about seeing Daisy's lush pussy earlier, thinking about seeing my sister's bare ass and tit just a few minutes ago. Thinking about all that had my dick hard. I lathered my hands up and grabbed it and started stroking while replaying all those images in my head. It wasn't long before I was spraying my load on the wall of the shower. Then I just stood there under the spray of the shower letting the water rinse over me. It wasn't until I got out of the shower that I realized that there was only one small towel left in the bathroom. I picked it up and started to dry myself with it as much as I could and then tried unsuccessfully to wrap it around my waist. It was about two inches short of going clear around so I had to hold it together with one had as I opened the door to the room to go out to get something to wear. About half of one ass cheek was exposed as I went out into the bedroom.

"Woo Hoo!" Lily said, "Look at that white ass hanging out!"

I ran my free hand through my wet hair and slung the water at my sister getting the t-shirt she was wearing spotted with water droplets.

"Hey, you're getting me all wet!"

"Fair is fair I guess. Turn about is fair play, right?" I said.

"I guess you're right. I got you wet and you saw my ass and you got me wet and I saw your ass. The only other thing is you got to see my tit!" Lily said sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

I turned to her, "Well, here you go" I said, thrusting my chest out, "Have a good look!"

Lily rolled her eyes at me, "Ha, ha, you're real funny."

I reached into my bag and got a pair of baggy gym shorts out. I had my back to my sister and realized I was going to have to let go of the towel to put the shorts on. I thought about going back in the bathroom to put them on but then thought "what the hell, I saw her ass, now she can see mine" and dropped the towel and bent over to slip the shorts on.

"Nice ass and dick there bro", Lily said, then gave a little wolf whistle.

Shit, I didn't even think about her being able to see my dick hanging down between my legs as I bent over to put the shorts on. I could feel my face heating up and turn red as I turned and jumped up on the bed next to her.

"Well, there you go, now you've seen most everything I have and I've seen most everything you have. About the only thing you have that I haven't seen is your pussy."

"Well, you only saw one tit."

"Yeah, but I figure that one is about the same as the other unless you are lopsided." I said with a big smile.

Lily then reached over and punched my arm. Then she did something totally unexpected. She stood up on the bed right in front of me and then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head. She was completely naked, no panties or anything!

"Damn Lily, what the fuck has got into you?"

"Bro, we are on vacation and I am going to have fun and be free and enjoy myself this week. We have to share this room and will have very little privacy and I plan to wear as few clothes as I have to this week so, here I am, take a good look because I am not going to worry about it."

And with that she bent down and pulled the sheet back and crawled under and lay down to go to sleep. She picked her t-shirt up and tossed it over on her suitcase. I crawled under the sheet myself, just shaking my head trying to take in what just happened. Lily then turned over to me and reached up and kissed my cheek.

"Good night bro, sorry if I shocked you too much. I love you." she said as she cuddled up next to me and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

I lay there with her naked body up against me, her bare tit squished up on my arm. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep even though my dick was stiff as a board. I guess I did finally go to sleep because a little while later something woke me up. I looked over at my sister and she was propped up on her elbows.

"Lily, what is it, what happened?"

"I don't know, I heard something and it woke me up I guess?"

"What was it?"

"Shush a minute and listen."

Then we heard it and we both started laughing. It was mom, next door moaning loudly as usual except that the windows and back sliding doors were open so the sound really carried right into our side of the bungalow.

"Damn, sounds like dad is really doing the job tonight, huh sis?"

"Hey bro, wanna go peek in and watch?"

"Damn, you are looking for a wild time this week!"

"Yeah, come on." she said, throwing the sheet off her naked body and getting out of bed.

I wasn't about to be left behind so I got up and followed her out the door onto the deck. Lily was already standing by the door to our parents side and peeking in. I moved up behind her and looked over her shoulder into the room. There wasn't much light, just a little coming from the moonlight through the window. Dad was on his back, mom was on top of him with her pussy over dads' mouth and she had his dick in her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down slowly as she sucked him. Dad had his mouth glued to her pussy really working it. Mom was moaning deep in her throat as she worked dads' dick. I was pressed up against Lily as we both watched the action. Without thinking about it I slipped my arm around my sister and pulled her hard against me pressing my hard dick up in between us. Lily pressed back and rubbed up and down against my dick. Then she took my hand and brought it up to her tit and put my palm over the nipple. Then she reached behind and hooked her fingers in the waistband of my shorts and pushed down on them. I moved back from her a little to allow my shorts to drop down around my ankles. Now we were both naked, my hard dick sticking up between us, my hand wrapped around her squeezing her tit, while we watched our parents fucking.

Lily reached down and slid her fingers through her pussy lips and rubbed her clit. I was now rubbing my hard dick up and down between her butt cheeks. Pretty soon we were both breathing hard and working ourselves up to a climax. I blew my load first, shooting off all over my sisters ass and up her back. Then when Lily felt me shoot she went over the edge and came, squirting her juice over her hand. Slowly our breathing slowed and we backed away from mom and dads room, then went back to our own. Lily and I went into the bathroom and I turned the light on. We stood there, both naked, and looked at ourselves in the mirror.

"Wow bro! That was some hot stuff wasn't it?"

"Yeah Lily, it was. I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"No way James, I loved it! That was the hottest thing I've ever done!"

"I can believe that. It was the hottest thing I've ever done before too. I'm no virgin but I have never stood naked with a girl and rubbed myself off while watching another couple having sex, that's for sure. Let alone even thought of doing anything like that with members of my family!"

Lily was standing there smiling, looking at me in the mirror.

"You've got cum all over you." she said, nodding her head down at my reflection.

I looked down at my cum smeared stomach, and pubic hair. Then looked at Lily's back and down at her ass.

"You're kind of covered in cum yourself," I said, motioning to her backside.

Lily turned and looked at her ass and back in the mirror, seeing my cum all over her.

"Damn bro, you sure came a lot! Come on, lets get in the shower and clean ourselves off so we can go back to bed."

Lily opened the shower door and we went in. Hell, this shower is big enough to have a small party in so there was plenty of room for the two of us. I turned the water on and adjusted the temperature so it was just barely warm and we both got under the spray and rinsed the cum from our bodies. I ran my hands over her back and ass making sure to get it all off. Then I turned to face the shower spray to get all the cum off my belly and pubes. Lily ran her hands over the front of me, making sure to get it all off. She stroked my dick to get it clean too.

"Lily, that feels really good but I need to get out and take a leak."

"Hell bro, you don't need to get out for that, just pee in here. Besides, I want to watch you pee."

I figured, what the hell, we've done a lot worse tonight. Letting my sister watch me pee will be the most tame thing so far. So I turned so I was facing the shower drain and tried to relax and let it go. The fact that my beautiful naked sister was standing there watching wasn't helping me any. I finally felt the pee start to flow, then came on strong, squirting out in front of me. It squirted out so far as to splash over Lily's feet.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

Then a mischievous thought came into my head and I lifted my dick a little and squirted right on Lily's pussy, peeing all over it!

She jumped back and squealed, "You shit! You're peeing all over me!"

Then she was laughing and said "I'll get you for that!"

She then turned toward me and pushed her hips out and pulled up on her snatch and started peeing, squirting a high arc up, splattering right on my dick! I tried to move back but was trapped against the shower wall as Lily continued to pee on me. A couple of seconds later and her pee stream slowed and finally stopped. I just stood and stared at her quivering pussy as she shook her snatch up and down trying to get the last drops out.

"Damn bro, that was so wild!" she said with wide eyes.

I didn't know what to say or think after that. I reached over and turned the shower back on and let the water stream over us washing the evidence of our foray into water sports down the drain.

I was in bed spooned up against my sister when I felt someone tugging at my shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized it was morning, the sunlight coming in through the window. I turned my head to see who was tugging on my shoulder only to look into the eyes of my mother. She was standing there in a short robe with my gym shorts hanging from the end of her finger.

"Morning James. Would you like to explain yourself?" she said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Without thinking I flung the sheet off and jumped up standing naked in front of my mother. This also left my sister, naked and uncovered in the bed.

"Mom!, I..uh..I...uh...I don't know where to start."

"Well, first I guess you can put these back on" she said, handing me my shorts.

Red faced I took the shorts and bent over to slip my feet into them and pulled them up covering my naked dick. About that time Lily woke up and rolled over and got up from the bed.

"Morning mom" she said as she leaned over to give mom a hug.

"Good morning to you "Miss naked as the day she was born!" Maybe you can explain what you and your brother were doing naked in bed together?"

"In bed together is easy, there is only one bed so that is where we slept. Naked, that is because I decided that I was going to be as free as I could and have as good a time this week as I could and that includes wearing as few clothes as possible. James is naked because I took his shorts off of him and he decided to just stay that way."

Mom then turned to me, "So mister, your sister took your shorts off outside the back door to our room? Just what were you two doing there?"

I remembered then that I had just left my shorts by their door last night and I realized we had been caught.

I looked mom right in the eye, "We were watching you and dad having sex" I said boldly.

Mom didn't say a word, she just turned and started back out the door leading onto the back deck. As she was about to walk out she stopped and turned back to face my sister and I.

"Lily, put something on and come over to our room and eat, Daisy has brought breakfast for us. James, you come on with me."

I followed mom and we went over to the other side of the bungalow. Dad was sitting in the front room with a plate of food enjoying his breakfast as we walked in.

"You were right, they were watching us last night" mom said to him as she went to get her own plate.

"I told you I thought I had seen them standing at the door last night" dad said between bites.

"You were also right about them being naked last night. And they were curled up in bed together naked when I went to wake them up" mom said as she sat down next to dad.

I was getting my own plate of food when Lily came in wearing a long t-shirt. I could see something dark under the shirt so she must have had underwear or her bikini on too. She went over to dad and draped her arms around his neck.

"Morning daddy" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning baby. Go get yourself something to eat, then we are all going to have a little talk" he said as Lily untangled herself from around his neck.

We all sat silently as we ate, Lily and I occasionally glancing at each other and trying not to look into our parents eyes. Dad had finished his breakfast and sat back while mom finished hers. They were then holding hands on top of the table and it looked like dad was considering what he was going to say to us.

"Listen you two", he said looking at Lily and I, "you are both of age now and you know what is right and wrong. Watching us last night uninvited wasn't right. I know your mom and I should have been a little more discreet, closed the door and the blinds, so it is partly our fault. So, what I am saying is that we are in close quarters here and respecting the privacy of others has to be what we do. Now, as to you two being naked together, you are old enough to make your own decisions about how you conduct yourselves. I am pretty sure neither one of you are virgins any more. I know that Lily is on birth control so pregnancy is not the issue. Basically what I am saying is be careful but have fun."

"Wow!" I thought to myself. I thought sure mom and dad were going to be really upset and lower the boom on us. And what was that thing about "uninvited"? I looked at Lily, she looked back at me and smiled.

"Daddy", Lily said, "we are on a beautiful tropical island, we will only be here for a week and I plan to have the most fun I possibly can before we go back to our regular lives. And that includes wearing as few clothes as I can get away with. I am old enough to make those decisions for myself and I will be careful. I know I am safe with James by my side so I am going to cut loose and be a little wild this week. We all love each other and none of us would do anything to hurt anyone else or force anyone to do something they don't want to do."

"Okay, I guess we all understand one another then. You know your mom and I love you both, all we want to do is make sure you are safe" dad said.

"Okay, we have a couple of hours until the party starts so your dad and I are going to look around the island for a while and we will meet you later" mom said as she got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Lily and I, having finished our breakfast decided to head down to the beach to check it out before we went to the party. We walked back through mom and dads bedroom on the way out. As we walked by the door to the bathroom mom walked out naked. Lily and I both stopped and stared.

"Nothing left to hide now after last night" she said with a little giggle in her voice.

Lily and I continued on out the door and down the steps toward the beach. As we got down to the beach Lily reached down and grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head and off.

"Holy SHIT! Damn Lily, when did you get that bikini?" I said staring in amazement.

Lily had on one of those "wicked weasel" mesh bikinis, I could see her nipples and her pussy lips right through the mesh and all it had was a little string up between her ass cheeks.

"You like it bro?" she said as she did a slow turn.

"Damn right I do, that is HOT! You almost might as well not have it on, you can see everything anyway" I said with my eyes as big as saucers. "Are you planning on wearing that to the party?"

"You bet I am! Hell, this will probably be the most clothes I wear the rest of the week. Make all the women at the party jealous and make all their husbands drool!"

"Makes me drool too!" I said, devouring her with my eyes.

"Good, just what I wanted to hear. Come on," she said reaching out and taking my hand in hers.

We walked along the beach for a long ways just enjoying the beautiful island.

"James, were you surprised that mom and dad didn't seem mad about what happened?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for the boom to be lowered. Of course they didn't get the whole story, did they?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Bro, do you regret anything we did with each other?" Lily asked with her head hanging down.

We stopped and I turned Lily to face me and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Lily, you're my sister and I love you. You're the most beautiful, sexy hot sister a guy could have. I don't regret a minute of what happened last night. Not even our voyeur watching of mom and dad, not getting off together while we watched and not what we did in the shower after." I said, and I leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm so glad James. I couldn't live with it if anything we did made you think any less of me." she said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

We decided to head back to the bungalow to see if our folks were ready to head over to the festival. We walked along, hand in hand, like a pair of lovers. As we approached the bungalow we saw mom and dad were laying out in the sun . It wasn't until we were almost in front of them that we realized they were both naked. Dad was laying face down but mom was face up and spread eagle, her shaved pussy facing right at us. Mom lifted her head as we stopped in front of her.

"Nice bikini Lily" she said with a slight scowl on her face.

Dad lifted and turned his head to take a look, "Yeah Lily, very sexy! Nice nipples and pussy lips!"

"I could say the same thing about mom. Looks like we are all going to be wearing as little as possible this week," Lily said with a smirk.

Mom and dad laying there naked, Lily standing there as good as naked, suddenly I was feeling very over-dressed.

"Lily and I came back to see if you two were ready to head over to the festival?"

Dad rolled over towards mom and snuggled up against her then looked up at me and gave me a wink, "No, you two go ahead, your mom and I will be along in a little bit."

Then he leaned his head down and started kissing mom as his hand drifted down between her spread legs onto her pussy. Lily and I just stood there for a few seconds watching him finger her pussy before we headed up the steps and into our room in the bungalow.

"Damn bro, you think they're going to fuck right out there in the open?"

"Sure looks like they might" I said as I pulled my gym shorts off.

Lily was standing by the door still watching them. I stood there naked, watching her watching them. She had one hand in front of her, it looked like she was rubbing her clit. I walked up behind her and pressed my hard dick between her bare ass cheeks and wrapped me arms around her cupping her tits in my hands, squeezing her nipples sticking through the mesh of her top. She let out a low moan and increased the tempo of her hand on her pussy. I pulled the strings on her top letting it drop off her tits, then reached down and pulled her bottoms down over her hips. Lily took her fingers off her clit long enough to let the suit fall to the floor.

"You sure do like to watch them don't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah, it's so hot watching them. I wish it was me out there about to have dad sink his dick into me." Lily admitted with a sigh.

"Well, how about if I sink my dick into you instead?" I said as I pushed Lily down onto her hands and knees.

I got down behind her and rubbed the head of my dick up and down along her pussy lips. I then slowly eased the head into her eliciting a loud moan from deep in her throat. "Just like mom" I thought to myself. We were both still watching dad as he was on top of mom, driving his dick hard into her pussy. I started matching dads every thrust, in and out of Lily's pussy. As dads pace increased with mom as he headed towards climax, my pace increased with Lily. Mom was cumming and moaning, Lily was cumming and moaning, Dad was sweating, I was sweating. Suddenly dad pulled out of moms pussy and grabbed his dick and jerked it and shot a huge stream of cum all over moms face and tits. As he did this I pulled out of Lily's pussy and she spun around and turned over and I spewed cum all over her face and tits. I was huffing and puffing and I fell forward on top of Lily smearing the cum all over us both. She took my face in her hands and brought her mouth to mine and we kissed long and deep, our tongues swapping my cum back and forth as we did.

As we lay there in the aftermath of our pleasure we heard a noise behind us. We turned and saw Daisy standing there with a surprised look on her face. She turned to leave and I jumped up and went after her with Lily right behind me.

"Daisy, wait, please" I said before she got out the door.

She stopped and turn back to face us, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you. I had come to tell you the festival had begun and escort you back and show you around. I will leave and come back later."

"No Daisy, please stay and help me pick something out to wear to the festival." Lily said to the young girl. "We were just about to get ready to go anyway."

"You are brother and sister, aren't you?" Daisy asked.

Lily and I realized we were standing there still naked and Daisy must have seen at least part of our sex escapade. We looked at each other a little nervously having been caught.

"I think it is so beautiful that a brother and sister can be so close to be able to share sex like that, it is wonderful." she said before we could answer her.

"Daisy, don't you have any brothers or sisters that you are close to?" I asked.

"No, I have no family. I was in the orphanage until Mister Jim came along and took me in." she said. "He gave me a home and a job on this beautiful island."

"Aren't you so lucky to get to live in this paradise all the time. How old are you Daisy? asked Lily.

"I am 17 I think, but don't know for sure because nobody knows for sure when I was born. I was left in the middle of the night at the orphanage when I was very small," she said as it looked like she was about to tear up.

"Hey sis, we need to get cleaned up and dressed if we are going to the festival." I said trying to lighten the mood. "We need to wash this off." I said as I reached over and smeared my cum around on her tit.

"Come on Daisy, come with us and help us clean up. For the rest of the week you can be our sister" Lily said as she grabbed the girls hand and then mine and lead us back into the bathroom.

"Oh thank you Miss Lily! I would love to be your sister for the week. Yours too Mister James!" she said as she walked along behind Lily.

"Please, brothers and sisters don't call each other "Mister" or "Miss", just call me "Lily" or "Lily" and call our brother "James".

"Our brother" Oh how I like that" Daisy said with a big smile on her face.

Once in the bathroom we stripped Daisy of her small top and skirt, and as she was the day before, she had no panties on. So the three of us, naked, got in the shower so Lily and I could wash the evidence of our sexual coupling away.

Daisy had such a beautiful sexy body. Nice tits, not as big as Lily's, a nice bush on her pussy unlike Lily's shaved pussy, wide hips and a nicely curved ass.

The three of us stood in a circle facing each other with our arms around each other as the spray from the shower washed over us. Daisy then started rubbing Lily and I down with soap, washing the cum from our bodies. Watching her squeeze Lily's tits through her fingers and then dipping her hand down between her legs over her pussy. Watching this had me hard as a rock and longing for my turn to have the dark skinned young girl run her small hands all over my body. As she finally turned to me I could hardly contain myself. We stood facing each other and as she soaped my chest I tilted her chin up and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. As we kissed her hands worked their way down my body finally coming to rest on my dick. She wrapped both hands around it and stroked back and forth. My dick had only been this hard once before, that was just a short time ago when Lily and I first fucked. I picked Daisy up and she wrapped her legs around me. I lifted her up and Lily grabbed my dick and lined it up with Daisy's pussy and I slid Daisy down on my dick. Lily stood up and draped her arms over Daisy's back and my shoulders while I pushed my dick in and out of the young girls pussy. Soon I was feeling the urge to cum, Daisy was incoherently groaning seemingly rock by orgasm after orgasm. Suddenly I could hold out no longer and exploded my cum into the girls pussy. I let my dick slip out of her pussy and then set her down on the small bench on the side of the shower stall and then sat beside her. Lily dropped to her knees in front of the girl and pushed her legs apart and the leaned forward and covered Daisy's pussy with her mouth and started licking out the combined juices and cum. Then she turned to me and took my dick in her hand and lowered her mouth over the head and took me all the way in. Licking my dick from bottom to top until all the cum and juice was gone. The she turned back to the girl and kissed her deeply, then turned to me and did the same.

"Oh Lily, James, I love you both. Thank you for letting me be your sister!" the young girl said with a satisfied look on her face.

Lily, Daisy and I were ready to go to the festival. Daisy had put her small top back on and had wrapped her skirt over her ass and bare pussy. Lily had decided to wear her mesh bikini top along with a mini skirt with no panties. I had on some board shorts and no shirt. Daisy lead the way pointing out the various different activities and food stands.

"Lily, James, let me introduce you to Mister Jim" Daisy said as she led us over to a man surrounded by a group of men and women.

As we got closer we saw our parents were in the group talking to the man Daisy called Mister Jim. Dad noticed us just then and waved us in.

"Jim, I want you to meet my son and daughter. This is James, and this is Lily" Dad said as we made our way up to them.

Jim stuck his hand out and I took it and shook hands with him. Then Lily stepped up and Jim's eyes grew wide as he took in the barely dressed young woman.

"Damn Gabriel! Seems like you have two really hot women living in your house" he said as he put his arm around Lily's waist and squeezed her tight. "You have a hot sexy wife and a hot sexy daughter! And it looks like she is taking the island motto to heart, just like Vegas, what happens on the island stays on the island."

"Dad, what's Jim talking about this "island motto"? I asked, "Does he mean what I think he means?"

"Jim has an understanding with all his crew, He is the owner of Holyhead Harpies who invited and allowed to come to the island. We all had to agree to it before we came here. Anything that happens here on the island is to be kept to ourselves with no repercussions once we get back home" dad explained. "There are a few rules to go with that agreement, the number one most important being that no means no. If someone is uncomfortable with something and says no or they don't want to do it then that's it. Nobody will be coerced into anything they don't want to do. So remember that this week and you will be fine and have lots of fun."

As we turned back to where Jim and Lily were we saw that he also had an arm around mom and they were having their picture taken. Just as the guy with the camera was about to shoot the picture, Lily and mom both lifted their tops off their tits and flashed for the picture! Jim loved it and reached up and grabbed a tit in each hand as he smiled for the camera. After that, dad and I wanted in on the fun so dad stood next to Lily and I stood next to mom, they still had their tops above their tits, and as the photographer was about to take the picture dad and I both bent down and took a nipple in our mouths as mom and Lily laughed.

(that pic is now displayed in mom and dads bedroom at home)

I then asked the photographer to take a picture of me, Lily and Daisy together. So we got Daisy to come stand with us. Lily whispered something in Daisy's ear as we were waiting to get the picture taken. Lily still had her top off her tits and helped Daisy slide hers up over her tits. I had Lily on my right and Daisy on my left, as the photographer was about to take the picture Lily and Daisy pulled my shorts down freeing my dick and at the same time lifted their skirts. So, there I was, naked, my dick swinging, my shorts around my ankles, and two hot babes on either side of me showing their tits and pussies for the camera.

(three copies of that pic were made and are displayed in each of our bedrooms at home)

Daisy said she had to go back to her duties but would see us later that evening. Lily and I told mom and dad we were going to go look around the festival some more. We walked around taking in the sites until we happened upon a crowd of people gathered in front of a tall platform. It turned out to be a bungee jump platform and a few people were lining up to do a jump.

"Oh James! I want to try, come with me and jump with me, please!" Lily said while tugging on my arm.

"What? Are you nuts? I'm not doing any jump off a 150 foot tall platform with a rubber band around my feet!" I said.

"Oh come on bro, don't be a chicken! It'll be fun!" she said, still tugging on my arm.

So I followed her to stand in line and wait our turn. Lily was jittery and hopping back and forth the hole time we were in the line. I was nervous too but tried to hold it in. We finally got to the steep stairs leading up to the top of the platform. Lily went ahead of me and I finally found one good thing about this, I got to look up her skirt at her pussy as we climbed the stairs. Of course the four guys behind me got a pretty good view also. We reached the top and Lily wanted me to go first.

"Wait a minute, this was your idea, I didn't want to do this! Why should I go first?"

"Please bro, I want you to be down there waiting for me when I do my jump."

So I let the guy strap my legs around the ankles with the bungee harness. I looked down at all the people and how far down it looked and almost backed out. Then the guy asked if I was ready and I told him I was. So I leaned forward and dropped off the platform going head first toward the ground. I thought I'd never stop falling and then suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my legs and slowed as the bungee stretched, then I was catapulted back up toward the platform, then slowed and started to drop back down again. Finally the bouncing came to a stop and I was lowered down to the ground and and released from the harness. I was a little wobbly and had a hard time standing for a couple of seconds. Someone said that the next jumper was about to go and it was a girl. I turned and looked up shielding my eyes to the sun and could see Lily standing at the edge of the platform. She leaned out and then she was hurtling toward the ground with the bungee around her ankles. The only thing was that somehow her skirt had come off as she left the platform, I saw it fluttering toward the ground. So there was Lily bouncing on the end of the rubber cord with her ass and pussy bared to everyone. Finally they let her down and took the harness off. She didn't have as much trouble standing as I did. As a matter of fact she jumped up into my arms and wrapped her legs around my back , excited about making her jump. She didn't seem at all concerned about the show she was giving everyone standing there. It felt like she was rubbing herself off on my dick through my shorts. Someone handed me her skirt that they had went and picked up from where it had fallen. I let Lily down and gave her the skirt and she wrapped it back around her waste and snapped the snaps back closed.

"Oh James, that was the most exciting thing I ever did! Lets do it again!"

"No way, the line's too long now and besides, once was enough for me. And now tell me how your skirt happened to come off when you jumped?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know it had come off until they lowered me down after the jump. Probably the guy working the top of the platform thought it would be funny. I guess it sort of was. I hope I will watch in pensieve!"

"Come on bro, lets go find something else fun to do!"

So we wandered through the festival some more. As we walked we started seeing more and more people with their bodies painted. Harpies quidditch team members whom were topless other than the paint covering their tits and some their whole upper body. Some of the bodies that were painted were pretty clever using different colors and patterns. We finally came upon the tent where all the painted people were coming from.

"James, I want to get myself painted" Lily said, again tugging on my arm to follow her.

"You go ahead, I'm going to go get us something to eat and I will wait for you here on this bench."

"Oh, you're no fun. Okay, just be that way, I'll be back in a little while" she said as she turned to go into the tent.

I went and got us some hot dogs and chips and butterbeer and set on the bench to wait for Lily to come out. I just sat there eating and checking out all the painted people as they came out of the tent. Some were pretty hot, You could see their tits and pussies through the paint if you tried. I had been sitting there for quite a while and was wondering how much longer it would be before Lily would be out. I had already eaten the food I had for her because it was just getting cold. I sat there for another half hour watching the people coming out of the tent when this really hot looking chick came out. She was one of the ones who was fully naked except for the paint. She was painted up like a big cat, like a cheetah or leopard or something. She had a piece on her face to make it look like the snout on the face of a cat, she had ears sticking out of her hair on top of her head. Then to make her look like she really was a female cat there were extra teats applied to body under her own real ones. She even had a tail hanging from her behind. She was walking straight towards me and I was enjoying looking at her. She stopped a few feet in front of me and spread her arms out and did a slow turn.

"Well bro, what do you think? Pretty hot, huh?" she asked.

"Oh shit, is that you Lily?"

"Yeah bro, pretty cool, don't you think?"

"No, not cool, it's DAMNED HOT! You do realize that you are naked standing out here"

"Yeah, that's the hottest part about it, I'm naked but still covered, just with paint!"

"I had some food for you but you took so long in there that I went ahead and ate it."

"Don't worry about that bro. Come on, you have to come back in with me so you can get painted too."

"No, I don't think so, looks like it would itch or something."

"No James, it feels cool against your skin, it's latex paint. It will come off in the shower later. Besides, you have to get painted. There is a contest for the best painted couple, the prize is a weeks stay here on the island at Christmas. I want to win that for us so we can come back and have Christmas with Daisy."

I looked Lily over again from head to toe, she really was hot and it would be great to be able to come back for a week during winter break from school. So, in the tent we went to get me painted up. Lily took me by the hand and took me over to where a hot looking babe was applying paint to the tits of a woman.

"Cheryl, this is my brother James. We want you to paint him up to match me, we want to win the contest tonight!"

"Hi James. We can get you in the chair next. It will take me about 15 minutes to finish with Jean here and then we can start on you. Do you have pubic hair?" she asked me.

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Well, it is much easier to do a whole body painting if you don't have pubic hair, looks a lot more even."

"I do have hair there."

"Well, there is spell. Why don't you and Lily shave it off while I finish up."

"Come on bro, drop the shorts and sit over here and let me do the spell."

"I guess, kind of strange for me though. We better win after all this..."

"We will, I just know it. We will be the hottest couple in the contest. No other couple as young or with as good of a body is entering."

I started to unbutton my shorts when Lily took over and then pulled them down and I stepped out of them. I felt a little strange standing there naked in front of Cheryl and the lady she was painting. I sat down and let Lily use her wad as like clippers and went to work. Lily had me lean back and lift my legs so she could get under my balls and around my asshole, soon my pubes were down to stubble. Then she took the shave cream and sprayed a big glob in her hand and started to smear it all around my dick and over my balls. She had me lean back and shaved around my asshole and balls first, pulling my ball sack tight and carefully scraping the hair away. Then she took hold of my dick and shaved all around it and the all the hair above. Then she cast another spell to wiped all the excess off. I looked down and I was as clean and hairless as a little boy.

"That is so hot James! I really like the shaved look, and it makes your dick look bigger" Lily said as she stroked my dick making it grow.

Cheryl looked over at us, "James, are you ready or should I give you guys some time so Lily can finish what she is doing?"

Lily looked at her with a little grin, "No, he's ready for you now."

I stood up and stepped over into Cheryl's booth. First thing she did was cover me with a coat of white and then started to fill in with the color. When she got up to my face she picked out another face piece like Lily had on and glued it to my face and then blended the color of it into the paint on my face to it looked like it was really part of my face. She then enchanted the ears on the top of my head by spell. There were also covers for my real ears that she put on and then painted them to match. It took almost three hours to finish but when she handed me a mirror to check out her work I was amazed.

Lily was beside herself with excitement, "Oh bro, you look so hot! You look just like a male cat except with a much bigger dick!"

"Wait a minute" Cheryl said, "We almost forgot the tail."

She turned me around and used unknown spell to attach the tail to my back just above the crack of my ass.

"There's a full length mirror over by the exit, you two go stand together and check yourselves out,"

Lily took my hand and we walked over to the mirror.

"Damn bro, we look so good! This is so hot and sexy, I want you to stroke me and make me purr!"

We stood there for a while just looking at our reflection. It was hot and it was making me hard. I wanted to do more than just stroke Lily and make her purr. I wanted to bend her over and fuck her and try and make some kittens!

We walked out of the tent, hand in hand, and every head turned and stared. We were out in public, basically naked but for the paint. I started to feel a little self conscious and my dick started to wilt but Lily was excited. She held her head high and thrust her chest out and I'm sure her pussy was wet.

"Lily, what's the deal with the contest, when and where is it?"

"Cheryl said it starts at 7 tonight over on the stage where the band is playing. She told me we should be there a little before then so they can get organized."

"I don't have a watch so we will have to find out how long we have until 7."

About that time we saw mom and dad walking towards us. They were looking at us and talking to each other and smiling.

"Look Lily, there's mom and dad. They are looking at us but I don't think they recognize us. Lets go ask them what time it is and see if they will know who we are then."

We walked toward them and kept watching to see if they recognized us as we got closer. It looked like they still had no clue.

"Hi, could you tell us what time it is?" I asked dad without even trying to disguise my voice.

Without missing a beat, dad looked at his watch and said, "It's about 6:30."

"Okay, thanks. We have to be over at the stage for the contest before 7. You and this beautiful lady should come over to see all the painted people, it'll be a real eye opener for you." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, sounds good, we'll have to go and check it out" dad said as they turned and started to walk on.

Then I heard mom say to dad, "Damn, those two sure were hot. Naked in public together like that. You could see her pussy and of course that young guys dick hanging there. Makes me hot to think about it!"

Lily and I just started laughing so hard I thought our face pieces were going to come off. We then headed toward the stage where the band was still playing so we could get signed up for the contest. Near the back of the stage there was a group of other body painted people gathering. A lot of ooh's and aah's went around as we walked up. We signed in and checked out some of the competition while we waited for the contest to start. Most of the entrants were much older than us and only one other couple was completely naked like we were. They looked to be in there 30's but had pretty decent bodies. The man was the guy who had the elephant painted on him with his dick as the trunk. His wife was painted like a mermaid, she had real big tits, probably double D's. Pretty soon the band finished their last set and walked off stage then Jim himself took the mike and announced the contest was about to begin. People came right up to the edge of the stage and there were three guys with video cameras all set to record the event. Jim started to call names and couples started walking out on the stage. People were cheering and clapping. Lily and I were to be the last couple out with the other totally naked couple just ahead of us. I guess they were saving the best for last. When the couple ahead of us walked out the crowd let out a huge roar, they really liked them. Lily and I were holding hands waiting our turn, she was shaking like a leaf.

I put my arms around her and leaned into her ear, "Lily, you are the most beautiful pussy cat on this island. When we go out on that stage we are going to turn the place upside down. They are going to love us!"

Then we heard Jim out on stage, "This next couple are a brother and sister team from our coach from Wales. Please send up a big cheer for Lily and James!"

We strutted out on stage and the crowd went wild! Screaming and clapping and all the people up next to the stage were pounding on it making even more noise. And right there in the middle of the people in front of the stage were our mom and dad. Mom had a sort of glazed over surprised look on her face but dad was making as much or more noise cheering and banging on the stage as anyone else there.

Jim walked up beside Lily and I and brought the other naked couple up with him, "Folks, folks, calm down just a little. Sara and Tom, our elephant and mermaid, and Lily and James, our big cats seem to be the crowd favourites so we are going to have a little run-off to choose the winner of our contest. What I'm going to have them do is one couple at a time will move right up to the front of the stage and move around to let everyone have a good look. Then we will judge by the amount of applause and cheers for each couple as to which will be the ultimate winner. Sara and Tom, please step up and you will go first."

The couple stepped up to the edge of the stage and started to move around and the people started cheering and clapping and banging on the stage. It was pretty loud but they weren't finished yet. Sara started jiggling her tits all around and showing her pussy to the crowd. Tom watched his wife intently and suddenly his dick started to grow and soon it had stretched out to what looked like a foot long. The crowd was really going wild, we could feel the stage shaking under our feet.

"James, what are we going to do, they're going to win!" Lily screamed in my ear.

"Sis, listen to me. When it's our turn just follow my lead."

Jim started to try and settle the crowd back down, "Folks, people, please settle back down. Our final couple, the brother and sister pair, Lily and James!"

I took Lily's hand and we moved up to the front of the stage. I wrapped my arms around her and started feeling up her four tits, two real ones and two added ones. The crowd lit up again and started cheering and clapping and banging. We still needed more though so I reached down and started sliding my fingers up and down Lily's pussy. The crowd got louder and louder. Then I spread her pussy lips apart so the crowd got a look at her pink insides. The crowd was going nuts! Then I started to push down on Lily's shoulders. She got the idea and dropped down to her knees as I sank down behind her. Then I pushed on her shoulders again pushing her down on all fours, her tits hung down swinging around as she moved.

I leaned down to Lily's ear and said, "Get ready to wail like a cat in heat, you'll know when."

Then I started moving around her on my knees like a male cat moving in to take the female cat. Then I got in behind Lily and pounced on her back and grabbed hold like a male cat on his female cat and started humping against Lily. Not actually fucking her but my dick was banging hard against her pussy. At that moment Lily started wailing like the old alley cat getting fucked by her mate. The crowd came unglued, it was almost pandemonium. Louder than any previous noise from the crowd. We had WON! And right there in front of us were mom and dad looking very proud of their winning children.

It took Jim a long time before he could talk over the crowd noise. We stood on either side of him waving to the crowd. Sara and Tom both came over and congratulated us and hugged us. Sara pressed her big tits into my chest and squeezed my dick, Tom hugged Lily much the same way but pushed his big dick down and rubbed it between her legs and dragged it across her pussy. Jim was finally able to talk and congratulated us and told us he was looking forward to our coming back for our week at the island that we had just won.

Lily and I finally made our way back to our bungalow. We went inside and our parents were waiting in our side for us.

Lily ran over to our dad and jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and screamed, "Daddy we WON! We WON!"

Hugging him and bouncing up and down as dads hands held her under Lily's bare ass. I went over to mom and hugged her, she hugged me back and reached down with one hand and fondled my dick a little and the other hand went to my ass. This surprised me a little but I went with the flow and reached down under moms t-shirt and grabbed what I found to be her bare ass and pulled her to me. We broke off and dad set Lily down on the chair.

"Your mom and I were so proud of you for winning. The two of you were the hottest thing we've seen in a long time" dad said with a big grin on his face.

"And you two fooled us earlier when you stopped us and asked for the time," mom said shaking a finger at us like we were bad.

Lily and I laughed all over again about that. I started to remove my face piece and Lily took hers off as well and we removed our tails and ears.

"So, how does the paint come off, just wash off with soap?" dad asked.

"Yeah daddy, want to help me wash it off? Takes a little scrubbing to get it all off" Lily said with a little girl smile.

Yeah mom, you can help me wash my paint off" I said as I took her hand and started toward the bathroom, "The shower is big enough for all of us."

Dad and Lily were right behind mom and I as we went into the bathroom. I opened the shower door and reached in and turned the water on. As I turned, mom was taking her shirt off over her head, she was naked underneath. Lily was on her knees in front of dad pulling his shorts down, his dick popping out and almost poked her in the eye. We all went into the shower and mom took a washcloth and the soap and started to lather it up, dad followed suit. They then both started to wash the paint from our bodies. Mom was gently scrubbing the paint from my face, at the same time I was fondling her tits and squeezing the nipples through my wet fingers. Once she had all the paint off my face mom leaned in and kissed me and our tongues twisted against each other. My hand slipped down moms body to her pussy and I rubbed her clit all around. Mom then dropped down on her knees and took hold of my dick and started to wash the paint off. Once my dick was clean mom took it into her mouth and started one hell of a blowjob. At the same time dad was on his knees with his head buried in Lily's pussy with his tongue swirling around her clit and she was moaning just like mom does. Lily then slumped down and lay on the floor of the shower and pulled dad on top of her. Dad kissed his way up her body until his dick was poised at the entrance to her pussy. He then leant down and kissed her hard as he slipped his dick into his daughter's pussy eliciting a kiss muffled groan from deep in Lily's throat. Mom then let my dick slip from her mouth and lay on the floor next to her daughter and pulled me down on top of her. I took moms' tits in my hands and needed them and sucked the nipples as I slipped my dick into her pussy, a loud groan echoing off the wall of the shower. We all stayed in the shower fucking and sucking until the all hot water was gone.


End file.
